


Miss Jo's Home for Peculiar Children

by sxlmate



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, not really ship focused but they're there!, there'll be other characters but they'll be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlmate/pseuds/sxlmate
Summary: When her beloved grandmother passes, Jinsol clues to a mystery that spans different worlds and times, she finds a magical place known as Miss Jo's Home for Peculiar Children. But the mystery and danger deepen as she gets to know the residents and learns about their special powers - and their terrifying enemies. Ultimately, Jinsol discovers that only her own special peculiarity can save her new friends.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi, Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	1. A Peculiar Day

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is a Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children AU.
> 
> mostly inspired by the Movie adaptation, but will follow the Novel's character descriptions and such.
> 
> uh, i'm not sure if this is gonna go well or not. i'm no good with series, or writing in general. but let's see how this goes! hopefully, it'll be fine.
> 
> updates will be excruciatingly slow due to me being in school
> 
> this will follow the Movie adaptation with a few tweaks here and there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day was supposed to like any other day for Jinsol, but much to her dismay it's turned out a little more peculiar than usual.

_Do you ever feel like nothing you do matters?_

_You leave footprints on the beach,_ _and tomorrow they're gone._

_Like it's just today over again._

Inside a small grocery store, Jinsol was loafing around as there weren't much people as always. There were only a handful, so she wasn't bustling around like she does during weekends.

She aimlessly scrolled around her phone, as no one really wanted some scrawny-looking teenager to help them out with their groceries.

"Hey, Sol-"

A voice quietly called for her followed by a little tap on her shoulder. Jinsol looks up from her phone to see her co-worker, Seulgi. Giving the latter a tight-lipped smile, she pockets her phone away.

"What's up, Seul?" She questions, already expecting something to do.

Seulgi points to a few boxes a few meters away from them. "Boss says you should stack up the adult diapers over there."

Jinsol looks over to the boxes then back at the girl before her. "Oh- Um, yeah. Sure."

Flashing a smile at each other, Jinsol leaves Seulgi alone by the counter. She tiredly walks over to the boxes, immediately opening it up to reveal the adult diapers. Sighing to herself, Jinsol gets to work.

Occasionally eavesdropping on the nearby customers, Jinsol had been stacking the diapers. She's already on her fourth row.

Hearing the entrance door beep because of new customers, Jinsol doesn't even bother to look who it is. All the people that were here weren't anyone she could remotely recognize.

Jinsol figures it's some boomer, so she continues with her actions.

Feeling the presence of someone nearing her, Jinsol hesitantly looks over her shoulder to see her schoolmate, Sookyung. Finally, someone she could actually talk to.

"H-hey, Sookyung. It's Jinsol." She stammers as she introduces herself.

Sookyung looks- _examines_ her up and down before getting a pack of adult diapers from the stack.

Jinsol adds. "I'm in your math class-"

The other girl doesn't even bother to spare another glance. Sookyung throws the diapers over to her friend, Hyojung.

"Don't forget your diapers, Hyojung." She teases, making a face at the other girl.

Hyojung scoffs. "Yeah, right." She fumbles with the pack before making a look.

Jinsol nervously watches the interaction, trying to decipher Hyojung's look. But she was too slow as the girl had thrown the pack towards Sookyung. The latter quickly ducks her head.

She quickly scrambles to try to catch it, but alas Jinsol watches the stacks come crashing down before her. Turning towards the group, she sees them laughing at the ruckus they made.

Jinsol deflates further.

Sookyung and her group of friends swiftly run off, avoiding any responsibility for it. Jinsol lets out a huff out of annoyance, then tries to fix it up until someone calls for her.

"Jinsol."

The said girl whips her head towards the body of the voice. "Wh-" Seulgi cuts her off.

"Phone for you."

_But that day, everything changed._

Looking out the window, Jinsol watches the waves as they drive by. She looks over to Seulgi whilst the latter was focusing on driving. Jinsol figures she should say something.

"Thanks for the ride, Seul.." She expresses her gratitude towards the older girl.

Seulgi glances at her, a smile on her lips. "So, how come you have to deal with your grandmother?"

"Oh, my dad couldn't get off work." Jinsol breathes out, looking out the window once more.

"I didn't think he worked." Seulgi says, glancing at the younger girl before looking back on the road.

Sighing, Jinsol gets her phone out of her pocket. "I'm just gonna call my grandma." She quickly types out the numbers she'd memorized by now. Jinsol sets the phone by her ear, listening to the ringing until a voice picks up.

_"Hello, this is Vivi."_

"Hey, it's Jinsol."

 _"No! Don't come here. Listen to me."_ Jinsol flinches at the sudden shouting. She hears shuffling on the other line. _"It's not safe. Stay away."_

Jinsol brushes off her grandmother's multiple warnings. "Grandma, did you take your pills today?"

Kahei, on the other line, was panicking in her home. _"The key to my gun cabinet, it was in the drawer."_ She takes a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair. _"And now, it's gone."_

Seulgi and Jinsol look at each other briefly. "Yeah, dad took it, all right?" Jinsol shifts in her seat. "F-for safekeeping. It's okay."

Kahei bites her lips whilst carefully looking out the window. _"Your father wants I should fight them without a gun!?"_ She quickly drops the call.

Jinsol takes her phone off her ear, checking if her grandmother dropped the call. Her eyebrows furrow in disbelief. She slowly drops her phone on her lap.

"God bless her." Seulgi swallows the lump in her throat as she asks. "What's her deal, Alzheimer's?" 

Jinsol looks at her, hanging her head low. "Dementia." 

Seulgi gives her a sad expression as if pitying her.

Jinsol hates it.

The roads were abnormally foggy. Seulgi squints her eyes to navigate through the neighborhood road. It was going as smoothly as it can be until a lone body stood in the middle of the road suddenly emerged.

"Oh, Lord-!"

Seulgi quickly swerves the car, avoiding hitting the person on the road. Jinsol tightly grips on the car handle above her. She looks at the person as they drive by them.

Jinsol notes how their eyes were almost pure white with extremely small dots for pupils. She shakes her head, blinking rapidly. Jinsol takes one last look though. Chills go down her spine.

"That guy gave me goosebumps.."

Seulgi lets out a shakey breath. The two look at each other. Jinsol shivers in her seat. Seulgi gives her a reassuring smile.

Rolling up to her grandmother's driveway, Jinsol hurriedly gets out of the car seeing the house all dark. She hesitantly walks over to the front, trying to look through the windows.

"Holler if you need me." Seulgi tells her before tending to her own phone in her car.

Jinsol nods in acknowledgement. She quickens her pace up towards the front door, reaching for the doorknob. She shakes it, but the door doesn't open up.

Frantically knocking on the door, Jinsol turns and turns the knob once more. "Grandma?" She calls out before taking out the house keys. Inserting it through the keyhole, the door unlocks immediately.

Jinsol busts in and gets met with a trashed house. An abundance of papers scattered around, funiture misplaced and the beloved map on the wall ripped in the middle.

Her heart felt like it dropped to her stomach at the sight.

Swallowing harshly, Jinsol searches around the house for any sign of her grandmother. She walks into the kitchen, careful not to step on the shards of glass on the tiled flooring.

She squints her eyes around the poorly lit house. Her peripherals spotting the backdoor. Jinsol rushes towards it, noting how the screen door has been ripped to shreds.

Carefully walking through it, Jinsol shouts out.

"Seulgi!"

The said girl quickly gets out of her car, rushing by the other side of the house.

"What's going on?" Seulgi shouts back.

Jinsol looks around, breath ragged. "Someone broke in."

"I have a .38 in my car. You wait there." Seulgi orders her as she runs off towards her car.

Rubbing her nape, Jinsol anxiously stands alone. The cold wind passing by making her shiver. She looks around once more, not really noticing much wrong due to the fog.

Sudden rustling near by makes her perk up. Jinsol turns around and sees the once erect metal fence all broken down with a single flashlight on the ground.

Jinsol slowly walks over, on edge by the uncomfortable dread creeping up on her. Grabbing the flashlight, her hands get all wet by some substance on the handle.

Passing the flashlight over to her other hand, she sets the light onto her hand. Eyes widening once she sees the bright crimson red. Jinsol harshly swallows at the confirmation that it is blood on her hands.

Walking over the broken fence, she enters the small forrest. Her body filled with all sorts of negative emotions as she walks. Jinsol flashes the light all around in search for her missing grandmother.

The sounds of leaves crunching under her unsettles Jinsol as the intruder could be here in this very forrest. Shaking off the idea, she walks further. Her flashlight providing enough light to make her spot a body sprawled on the ground.

Jinsol runs over towards the body. "Grandma!" She shouts once she identifies it as her relative. Jinsol stands by the seemingly lifeless body, narrowing her eyes at the bloody fork and fist.

Letting go of the flashlight, she drops on her knees. Rolling over the body, a jolt of shock go through her veins as she sees a sight of her precious grandmother. Jinsol covers her mouth once she discovers the woman's eyes were gone.

The eyesockets were completely black. No blood around the hole either. She stares at the dark void that used to look at her in admiration. Jinsol feels sick to her stomach at the sight.

Getting back to her senses, Jinsol quickly gets her phone out to dial a three numbered contact. She takes deep breathes as she waits for someone to pick up.

_"911. What's your emergency?"_

"911? Yeah, I need the paramedics." She frantically speaks as she takes in her grandmother's hand. "I-it's at 2717 Odd Circle. My gr-grandma-"

The once lifeless hand suddenly clenches around her wrist. Jinsol flinches and drops her phone. "Grandma-"

_"Ma'am, what's your emergency?"_

"You have to get away from here." Kahei demands her, hand gripping tightly as she can.

_"Ma'am, can you hear me?"_

Jinsol can't even form words, she lets out noises that were supposed to be proper sentences as she watches her grandmother's mouth move.

Kahei weakly lets out. "Please. Listen. Go to the island."

_"Ma'am the paramedics are on their way."_

Jinsol furrows her eyebrows in confusion. Her breathing, all over the place.

"Find Emerson. The postcard. Go to the loop. September 3rd, 1943." Kahei gives Jinsol all these jumbled up words. Making the latter go into deeper confusion.

She struggles with holding onto Jinsol's wrist as she's constantly fidgeting in her spot.

"It's okay. Just don't move. There's an ambulance coming." Jinsol tries to shush her grandmother, afraid that she'll lose her if the woman uses more of her strength.

"I know you think I'm crazy." Kahei speaks once more much to Jinsol's dismay. "But the bird will explain everything."

Jinsol fidgets more. Her anxiety skyrocketing at this point.

"Will you do this, Hǔ zǐ? Promise me?"

"I promise.Y-yes."

"I thought I could protect you. I should've told you years ago."

Jinsol watches in horror as her grandmother lets out her final breath. The tight grip on her wrist suddenly softening, slowly letting go.

"Grandma. Tell me what?" Jinsol shakes the body, desperately holding on to the smallest of hopes. "Grandma!"

She searches the woman's face for any sign of life still in her warm body. All she gets is the dark holes reminding her that the woman has left her. She looks at her hands, the drying blood making her sick.

Jinsol fights the urge to crumble down right then and there. She holds back her tears.

The familiar rustling invades her ears again. She turns around searching for the cause of it. Jinsol narrows her eyes as she sees nothing but the foggy forrest along with the large trees surrounding her.

The eerie rustling continues as she tries to find some sort of sense onto why it's happening.

Suddenly, Seulgi emerges from the fog with a gun in hand. Jinsol momentarily has relief wash over her until an terrifyingly long-limbed, no-face creature with tentacles comes up behind the older girl.

"Seulgi, behind you!"

Jinsol warns Seulgi, absolutely scared for her life. She quickly closes her eyes in shock as multiple gunshots get fired before her.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Jinsol hesitantly opens her eyes, seeing Seulgi perfectly fine. The older girl looks at her with confusion and pity mixed. She quickly looks behind Seulgi but sees-

_Nothing?_


	2. An Ordinary Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Jinsol loved her grandmother's stories before bed, but as she grew older she learns that the stories were never real in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! italics are flashbacks !!

"There was _no one_ there."

Nervously fumbling with her thumbs, Jinsol narrows her eyes at her therapist, Ms. Park. Jinsol didn't want to go to therapy, but the people around her think she's mentally ill.

"May I say, Jinsol.." Ms. Park starts as she shifts in her seat. "that considering this was only a month ago. I think you're doing _exceptionally_ well."

Jinsol's expression sours at the woman's statement. "Apart from being crazy?" She scoffs.

"Having nightmares and anxiety doesn't make you crazy." Ms. Park adjusts her glasses whilst narrowing her eyes at Jinsol.

"What about seeing things that aren't there?" She waves her hands around to emphasize her point. Jinsol stares straight into the older woman's eyes.

"Actually, in traumatic situations," Ms. Park clasps her hands together. "it's not at all uncommon. Your subconscious mind drew an image from a movie or-"

Jinsol takes a sharp breath. "It was a story." She swallows the lump in her throat. "M-my grandma told me stories when I was a kid about monsters she fought in the war.." She looks back at the older woman.

"So there you go." Ms. Park gives Jinsol a tight-lipped smile. "She was brutally attacked. And in your head, the man who did it was inhuman, a monster."

Jinsol pursed her lips, eyebrows furrowing. "It wasn't a man, though." She fumbles with her hands. "The cops said that dogs scratched up the screen door.."

The older woman slightly tilts her head as she listens.

"And she chased them off into the woods. And the coroner said she had a heart attack. And the cops s-said.." Jinsol sniffles lightly, biting her bottom lip. "that dogs go for the soft parts."

Narrowing her eyes at Ms. Park, Jinsol couldn't decipher the woman's look at her. "T-they DNA tested the fork, and it had animal DNA. So, that's case closed." She throws her hands up in frustration.

There's a moment of silence after Jinsol spoke up. Dread begins crawling up on her. Therapists are supposed to make you feel safe, right? But Jinsol feels excruciatingly uncomfortable.

Ms. Park nods at her. Jinsol exhales deeply, scrunching up her nose.

"She sounds like an extraordinary woman." The woman tells her making Jinsol look back at her once more. "Were you two close?" She asks. Jinsol remains mum.

//

_"Puerto Rico."_

_Kahei points to a spot on her map. She looks at little five-year-old Jinsol, flashing a quick smile. "There's a lake where the water glows in the dark. And a secret tunnel."_

_Jinsol absentmindedly listens to her grandmother, blinking._

_"That's where I hid from the monsters." Her eyes widening, Jinsol stretches over the table to mark the spot her grandmother had pointed to. She feels proud of herself._

She used to babysit me a lot.

When I was with her, I felt special.

_The soft clicking of the door accompanied with small chatter made the two go silent. Kahei looks up, seeing Jinsol's parents. Her expression goes neutral, showing no emotion. Jinsol looks at the map, not bothering to look at her parents._

_"Vivi. It's, like, 11pm. What's she doing up?" Her mother asks, a hint of frustration laced within. Jinsol feels a small kiss on her head. She looks up and sees her mother walking away from her._

_"I'm gonna be an explorer!" She excitedly exclaims. "Grandma's helping me on my first voyage." Jinsol's lips curves into a small smile._

_"Everything's already been discovered, Princess." Her father tells her as he turns on the television, watching some bird documentary._

_Kahei's expression sours, exhaling deeply. Jinsol looks at her father and television, remaining mum. Getting up, Kahei walks over towards Jinsol. She wraps her arms around her._

_"Pay no attention to your father. He knows bubkes." Kahei whispers to Jinsol whilst picking her up. "Come, Hǔ zǐ. Off to bed." She says as she walks towards the child's bedroom._

_Jinsol holds onto her blanket, staring at her grandmother. "Can you tell me a story?" She quietly asks, barely audible._

_"The usual?" Kahei knowingly asks, already prepared for it. Jinsol hums in response, nodding excitedly. "Okay. Once upon a time.. There was a little girl-"_

_"With the pictures!" Jinsol cuts her off, smiling brightly._

_Kahei smiles. "Right. Pictures." The two look under Jinsol's bed, spotting the box. Jinsol tries to reach for it, but her small arms aren't as long as her grandmother's._

_Placing the box on the bed, Kahei opens it up. Her expression softens a little when she sees the items in the box. "Once upon a time.. There was a little girl named Vivi."_

_"That was you." Jinsol shifts in her bed, finding a comfortable spot._

_"That was me." Kahei nods. "And she lived in a lovely children's home on a little island near Mobius." She continues. "Where the sun shone every day."_

_Jinsol happily listens to her grandmother, eyes already drooping. "The headmistress, Miss Jo.." Kahei picks up a photograph, showing it to Jinsol. "Was very clever."_

_The photograph featured a woman's silhouette. The woman had a small figure, wearing a dress whilst having a pipe on her mouth._

_"And she smoked a pipe." Kahei does a little hand movement, making a little pipe. "She could turn into a bird."_

_Humming, Jinsol had listened to this multiple times already. But she loved it everytime._

_"It was a home for special children." She carefully places the photograph back in the box, and picks up another photo. "Like Jiwoo and Hyeongjun." She shows the photo._

_"They were both as strong as ten men." Kahei adds._

_This photograph was better than Miss Jo's. It features two siblings. The boy, resting on her sister's shoulders whilst holding a large boulder. The girl, lifting her brother up showed no difficulty with her doing. The two were brightly smiling._

_Jinsol blinks, rubbing her eyes feeling the drowsiness catching up on her._

_"And Ryujin.." Kahei holds up another photo. "She had bees living inside her." The girl in the photograph was covered in bees, with a little smile on her features._

_"Where's Sooyoung?" Jinsol asks as she tilts her head. "She could create fire!"_

_Kahei pauses for a second. "She was extremely hot-headed." She chuckles softly. "She had to wear special gloves to keep her from creating unnecessary fire." She waves her hands around to emphasize._

_"Where is she now?"_

_Kahei takes a deep breath as she shifts in her seat. "She's still on the island, I believe." Jinsol's mouth forms into a small 'o'. "My mama and papa sent me there to live with the special children."_

_She flashes a tight-lipped smile. "And now, Hǔ zǐ, time for sleep."_

She called me Hǔ zǐ. It's Chinese for 'tiger cub'.

She couldn't have picked a less inappropriate nickname.

I was always a chicken.

_"Why did your mama and papa send you away?" Ignoring her grandmother's words, Jinsol asks a question._

_Kahei lightly shakes her head. "Well, where we lived in Hong Kong, it wasn't safe." She looks down. "There were monsters."_

_At the mention of 'monsters', Jinsol props herself up. "What kind of monsters?" Her eyes twinkled as sat up on her bed._

_"Huge ones, with long arms." Kahei stands up, looming over the lamp. "And no eyes. And tentacles like this." She makes a little shadow puppet, doing tentacle-like movement whilst doing an evil laugh._

The dumb thing was..

for years, I actually believed her stories.

_"Teacher says they're trick photos."_

_Ten-year-old Jinsol takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes. The laughter of her peers when she did her show and tell rung through her ears still. Jinsol shrinks in her seat as she hands the box back to her grandmother._

_She opens her eyes, hanging her head down low at the memory of her whole class making fun of her._

_"And did you believe her?" Kahei asks with a serious expression._

_Jinsol furrows her eyebrows. "Dad says you probably found them a-at a junk store someplace.." She fumbles with her thumbs "When you went traveling."_

_Shaking her head, Kahei inhales sharply. "I would never lie to you, Hǔ zǐ."_

_Her features scrunching up, Jinsol felt betrayed. "But you did, about the home, the monsters." She pauses. "Dad told me."_

_"Your father knows very well I went to live in the children's home." Kahei pushes her story, wanting Jinsol to believe her._

_"He said there really were monsters in Hong Kong.." Jinsol shrugs, lightly shaking her head. "Just not the kind with tentacles."_

_Kahei listens carefully to Jinsol's words. Her frustration growing more as the kid speaks. "He said you got sent to Mobius 'cause there were bad people." She lowers her head, looking at the rug._

_"People who wanted to kill anyone who was different." Jinsol adds, glaring dead straight to her grandmother._

_"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Kahei demands in a calm tone._

_Jinsol ignores her words once more. "He said the children were special, but not the way you said."_

_Kahei sighs, moving to sit beside Jinsol. The latter looks up at her in confusion. She rests her arm around the younger's figure, giving her a side hug. The two stayed like that for a while, a_ _blanket of silence covering them._

_At least, it was comfortable._

//

Therapy sucked. Jinsol doesn't want to go back to that suffocating space. It was supposed to feel safe and comfortable, yet something was extremely wrong with Ms. Park's presence. 

If she were to tell her parents about it, they'd grow even more concerned with her mind. It's already bad enough that they think she's losing her mind. Jinsol thinks she should just keep her mouth shut for once.

In the comfort of her bedroom, Jinsol wraps her pillow around her head. The loud noises around her disturbing her. She should've been asleep hours ago, but here she is annoyed by the muffled chatter and strong wind blowing.

Eventually, Jinsol does fall asleep. But only for a minute or so.

She sits up on her bed, an unsettling feeling washing all over her body. Jinsol rubs her arms to provide warmth. It was strangely cold, icy cold. She felt like she could freeze into ice.

Jinsol looks out the window. Squinting her eyes through the darkness, seeing some sort of movement from the outside. Her mind flashes back to her grandmother's stories.

Blinking rapidly, Jinsol takes another look outside no longer seeing the weird movement. She only sees tree branches. Laying back down on her bed, she tries to go back to dreamland.

Jinsol thinks she _might_ be going insane.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was alright?? i'm not confident with my writing in this, so please leave comments! praise or criticize me all you want :]
> 
> twt: cxlacok


End file.
